Snowed In!
by FishSoRule
Summary: Harvest Moon Christmas special! Mary and Jack are stuck at the Inn with the whole town! What will happen? Will a child be born? Will Jack propose? Read on to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!**

**A/N:** Okay, so this is going to be a little spoof on the Mary and Joseph thing at the Inn, and there's no rooms, and Jesus is born. Okay? But I'm very Christian, and so I'm not trying to make fun of it... Just a little spoof thing. If you think I'm making fun of it, I'm not. Got it?

And I'm going to try and finish it before Christmas, so my other story might have to wait to have an update for a little while. Also, sorry if Mary is OOC... I don't own the game (YET!!) with her in it, and I tried to make her as in-charactor as possible...

* * *

Mary walked into the Forget-Me-Not-Valley Inn, letting out a sigh of relief as she escaped from the ice-cold snow. "Mary!" Her boyfriend, Forget-Me-Not-Valley's farmer Jack, exclaimed happily as he ran up to hug her. They have a hard relationship, since they live in separate towns. But they both really like each other, and Jack tries to visit the Library every Sunday. Mary decided to spend Christmas here with him. They were planning on renting a room at the Inn while Takakura took care of the farm.

"Jack, it's so good to see you!" Mary said happily as she went up and hugged him. He was surprised to see how cold she was, but when he looked out the window, he saw why. A blizzard was coming.

Hand around her waist, he turned and looked around. Almost everybody from Forget-Me-Not-Valley was here this Christmas. Muffy and Griffin, Celia and Marlin, Nami and Gustafa, and Flora and Carter, and even the Witch Princess came!

Mary looked around at all the new faces, and felt herself growing smaller and smaller. She didn't know anybody here! "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," Jack whispered in her ear. She smiled, and wondered if these people where nice.

Jack led her over to a corner, where Nami and Gustafa were talking about getting away together. Jack knew that would never happen- they were all talk and no action. They couldn't leave no matter what. "Nami, Gustafa, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Mary." Mary held out her hand, and Nami shook it, then Gustafa. "Nice to meet you, Mary," Nami said.

"Pleasure's all mine." Mary said politely. That was Mary- very polite and shy.

Jack nodded at the two, and then let them have their privacy again. Jack saw Muffy and Griffin out of the corner of his eye, and started walking their way. "Mary, this is Griffin and Muffy. They own the Bar, and are getting married soon. Griffin, Muffy, this is Mary," Jack introduced. Mary's face lit up. A wedding! That's wonderful! "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks!" Muffy said happily. "Nice to meet you, Mary."

"Hope you come by the Bar sometime," Griffin added. Mary nodded, even thought she didn't like alcohol. She thought it was a vile drink.

"See you tonight, Griffin," Jack said. "Have my drink ready, okay?"

"You got it," Griffin said, nodding. Jack came to the Bar every night except for Sundays (when he spent the night with Mary at the Mineral Town Inn).

"Oh, there's the Witch Princess." Jack said, pointing to her. Mary's eyes widened. She was beautiful! Why would someone so pretty be so evil? Jack was about to walk over, but decided not to. She didn't want his sweet Mary to have to deal with the Witch's cruelty.

"And, oh, come over here," Jack said, guiding Mary over towards a pretty brunette with a boy that looked like Elvis.

"This is Marlin, and Celia. They just got married." Mary was a little disappointed-she had missed the wedding! So many weddings were going on! The thought of that sparked the idea of her and Jack getting married. They've been together for a year now… Why hadn't he proposed?

"So nice to finally meet you, Mary!" Celia said happily, extending her arm towards the shy young girl.

"Yes, Jack has told us a lot about you," Marlin said, making Mary blush a little. She shook Celia's hand, and looked around the Inn.

"That's Ruby, she owns this place," Jack said, pointing towards a nice-looking lady. "Her daughter is Rock… He and Lumina are out for a walk right now. Mary nodded. _Nothing like a nice walk in the middle of a blizzard!_

"They like each other, but they won't admit it," Jack explained, making Mary giggle. How foolish little kids were! Why couldn't they just accept the feeling of love?

Mary looked around the cramped Inn. She didn't know so many people lived in the valley! "Oh, and Mary…" Jack said. "The whole town's coming, too. This place is going to be very cramped on Christmas," Jack said with a sigh.

Mary couldn't help but smile. A whole town it one little Inn? That would be interesting… But she liked the idea. She'd get to know everyone, so when ( '_and if…'_ Mary thought glumly) they did get married she wouldn't have to deal with not knowing anybody. "As long as we have a room."

"That's the thing… Everyone booked a room ahead of time. There are no rooms left."

"Well, why can't we stay at your farm?"

"Because Takakura isn't expecting me. And, well…" Jack scratched the back of his head. "It's kind of a tradition that the whole town stays in the Inn on Christmas."

"We'll manage," Mary concluded after a few moments. She wouldn't mind sleeping on a couch. They looked comfy, and well, it would be an adventure. Or at least the closest thing she had to an adventure since Robin Hood came out on DVD!

Jack nodded, and wondered how well this 'adventure' would turn out.

* * *

**A/N:** Please reveiw! 


End file.
